Lampwick
Lampwick is a character from Disney's 1940 animated feature film, Pinocchio. He is based upon the character Lucignolo ("Candlewick") from the Italian story Pinocchio ''by Carlo Collodi. Although not confirmed specifically, Disney chief animator Fred Moore is credited for the appearance of Lampwick. Moore, who was responsible for the character's story arc, is believed to have added the red hair and buck teeth as a caricature of himself. Background He is a tough, older boy from the streets, who becomes friends with Pinocchio on their way to Pleasure Island. Based on the description of him from The Coachman, he was most likely chosen to go to Pleasure Island due to his bad behavior. He laughs at all forms of authority, preferring to engage in more crooked activities like drinking and vandalizing. Lampwick is tall and slender, and sports red hair and buckteeth. He ends up getting turned into a donkey. His fate afterward is unknown; however, his appearance as a human in several other places suggests he found a way to turn back to normal. It is highly likely that he is just under the age of 13, as well as undereducated. Physical Description As a human, Lampwick is a tall and slender boy immediately identifiable by his red hair and buckteeth. His outfit consists of a formal brown jacket and yellow vest with a green ascot over his white shirt, complemented by olive green pants with suspenders and a pair of brown shoes. He also wears a bowler hat with a single feather in it. Upon turning into a donkey, he loses these and his trademark red hair. Personality Lampwick, in terms of personality, is a complete delinquent. He fully enjoyed the events in Pleasure Island and gladly took part of all of it. He was respectful towards Pinocchio, acting as his friend while they were at Pleasure Island together while they played pool and took part in some of the activities. He is, however, rather disrespectful towards Jiminy Cricket, despite the fact that Jiminy was just trying to help. He can be considered a jock as he was able to shoot a pool ball from an awkward angle and somehow was able to cause the cue ball to make a group of pool balls stacked on top of each other. Appearances Pinocchio Lampwick meets Pinocchio on the Coachman's Stagecoach, and the two quickly become fast friends. Though Lampwick has never been to Pleasure Island, he has heard great things about the fun they can have there. Pinocchio and Lampwick spent their free time roughing up other boys, smoking, eating, drinking beer, and playing pool. Lampwick was more experienced at these activities and goads Pinocchio into doing the same, such as vandalizing a model home, then praising Pinocchio when he throws a brick through a stained glass window. At the pool hall, it becomes apparent that they seem to be the only boys left at the park, though Lampwick doesn't seem to care, and doesn't even suspect anything to be awry, which he should. When Jiminy Cricket arrives at the island trying to convince Pinocchio to leave, Lampwick is quick to shoot him down, stating Pinocchio was foolish to "take orders from a grasshopper". Jiminy is insulted, but Pinocchio defends him, saying that Lampwick is his best friend. After Lampwick continues to harass him, Jiminy leaves the two boys in a huff. In one of the more frightening scenes, while he and Pinocchio are playing pool, drinking, and smoking, he and Lampwick start transforming into donkeys. First, Lampwick grows donkey ears, a tail, and his head completely transforms. The transformation is not painful, as evidenced by Lampwick's ignorance of his condition. However, this also creates a paradox in the film: Pinocchio does notice when his ears and tail grow in, even though Lampwick does not. It is theorized that Lampwick's overly-intoxicated condition led to his ignorance of the changes. When Pinocchio sees Lampwick's ears transform into donkey ears, he becomes suspicious and immediately stops drinking. Lampwick then grows a donkey tail (ripping through his pants), complete with a long hairy black tassel that sweeps across the floor, prompting Pinocchio to stop smoking. After Lampwick's head completely changes, Pinocchio laughs at him when Lampwick asks if he looks like a "jacka**," because he literally does. Lampwick doesn't notice these changes until he accidentally brays while laughing at Pinocchio, who had also brayed by accident when laughing at him. He covers his mouth with terror and asks "Did that come out of me?", to which Pinocchio nods. Lampwick then touches his mouth and notices it feels different. Then he touches his face and feels it covered in hair; finally, he feels his ears only to find that they have grown longer. He immediately grabs them, sees this change and asks what is going on. When he sees that he is now half-donkey in a mirror, he screams, but panics runs around and begs to Pinocchio for help. All the while, Pinocchio was watching the whole thing, but had no idea what to do and couldn't think of any advice. Lampwick yells at Pinocchio to "call that beetle, call anybody", not realizing that Jiminy, having learned of the island's curse, was already on his way. Then Lampwick's hands and feet become hooves, and now his body is covered in hair. Lampwick cries for his mother, but is forced onto four legs, tosses off his hat, loses his ability to talk, and completes his transformation into a donkey. He loses his ability to speak and begins braying and kicking wildly. He destroys the pool hall with his hind legs, breaks a mirror, kicks his clothes off, and then flees the scene braying in terror. It was never shown onscreen what happened to Lampwick, who was likely caught and sold by the evil Coachman. Though it is possible he escaped the island. Lampwick can be seen as both a villain and ally of good in the film in two ways. As a villain, he influences Pinocchio into behaving the same way he does and antagonizes Jiminy (but not evil), while as an ally of good, he befriends Pinocchio and stays in good terms with him until his awful fate. Who Framed Roger Rabbit Lampwick makes a cameo in the film in a Toontown poster advertising for smoking cigarettes with his donkey ears and tail from the original ''Pinocchio film. ''House of Mouse Lampick was seen in the episode ''Jiminy Cricket, sitting along with Honest John and Gideon. Disney Parks As part of the Disney Dreamers Everywhere special event in 2013, Lampwick appeared alongside Pinocchio, Geppetto, Honest John and Gideon as a walk around character for a special meet and greet at Walt Disney World. He also has been seen with one of The Stupid Little Boys, sporting donkey ears and tail for the Disneyland Main Street Electrical Parade. Other than that, he hasn't been a meetable character. Trivia *Lampwick ('Lucignolo') had a somewhat larger role in the original story of Pinocchio in that it is he, and not the Fox and the Cat (the original counterparts of Honest John and Gideon) who tempts a reluctant Pinocchio into going with him to Pleasure Island (here called 'Toyland'). In the book, he was sold to a farm that Pinocchio eventually worked at and died from exhaustion. *Lampwick is similar to Sir Kay from The Sword in the Stone, as both are gingers (redheaded), tall, arrogant, and are bullies. One difference is that Kay antagonized Wart, while Lampwick never antagonized Pinocchio though he did antagonize Jiminy Cricket. Another difference is their comeuppance: Kay reforms and Lampwick gets turned into a donkey and sadly reforms too late. Another difference is that whilst Lampwick is a child and skinny whilst Kay is a young adult and muscular. Kay, however, is more controlled than Lampwick in his bad attitude, being obedient to his father and attentive to his studies (in this case knight training), although he is naturally dimwitted, and the men dread the idea of Kay assuming the throne. *As shown in some early concepts/sketches of Lampwick after transforming into a donkey, he was originally supposed to escape Pleasure Island with Pinocchio and Jiminy Cricket but was captured by the coachman or his minions and advises to Pinocchio to escape without him. That scene can be overlooked in this picture where Walt Disney appears looking at the storyboard. Some storybook adaptations keep this concept. *Lampwick doesn't appear on Once Upon a Time. However, when Pinocchio comes with the baby Emma Swan in the Land Without Magic, the character of Gordie serves as an allusion to him. It is he who entices Pinocchio to stray from his path to protect Emma and leave the orphanage, similarly to how Lampwick leads Pinocchio astray in the film. Gallery es:Polilla Category:Pinocchio characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Kids Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Donkeys Category:Neutral Characters Category:Transformed characters Category:Italian characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon